Swan Queen
by JMolover13
Summary: Very, very OOC. Emma and Regina call each other "Swan" and "Queen." Very fluffy.


**bitsyvon asked you: I'm sure this won't be the first time it's been asked for, but I've not seen it anywhere else. Can you write a Swan Queen fic where they call each other 'Swan' and 'Queen' as nicknames. Smut, fluffy, established, non-established but getting together - anything you want but pleeeeease no angst! Huge thanks - your writing is AMAZING!**

**AN: First and foremost, thank you so much for the lovely compliment. Second, I have never actually gotten the pleasure to write one where they call each other 'Swan' and 'Queen' so this will be fun, and third, I'm using variations of 'Queen' like 'Queeny' as well as 'Queen.' I also have them use 'my' in front a lot of the time… I also had some fun with Ruby in this one… But I tend to have fun with Ruby in every fic I put her in…**

**And one last thing… They are both very OOC, but I regret nothing.**

They had reached a time in their lives that no one thought was a possibility: They reached peace. Most of the people that lived in Storybrooke liked it better than the enchanted forest, and almost everything stayed the same… Except for the addition of many laws concerning magic. Basically, big spells had to be cleared with a board and practical magic was allowed for everyday use.

It took a long time for Emma to accept the fact that magic really existed… and that she as the product of the ultimate true love, therefore making her the ultimate pure magic. But, she did eventually accept it—just like her parents did eventually accept that the evil queen was her true love. She got used to her magic and honed her skills quite quickly after coming to the conclusion that she could totally make her life easier with it…

Forget her lunch? A point of a finger and BAM! turkey club and fries.

Not sure if she locked the door behind her? A flick of her finger and it's locked.

Pissed off her queen? A wave of her hand for a bouquet, a grab of her girlfriend's wrist and a wiggle of her nose to flash them to their horses… All was forgiven.

… She was like Matilda and Samantha Stephens combined… She liked that idea a lot.

Emma was sitting in her office. It was a really, really quiet day. She was spinning in her chair and decided for some music, so with a point to the MP3 player, Queen's 'I Was Born to Love You' started playing throughout the station… It was just the song she had left off on, on her Queen playlist.

With a couple more slow spins in her chair, she noticed her phone was buzzing on her desk. She pointed to the MP3 player again and wound her finger, so the volume would soften then, deciding she wanted to put no effort into answer the phone, she pointed at it and curled her finger so it would hover in front of her. After seeing the word "QUEEN" running across the screen, she smiled and unlocked it then answered.

"Hey, hey Queeny."

Regina rolled her eyes, "Hello, my Swan."

"What's up?"

"I was thinking about lunch…"

Emma looked over to the clock, "Lunch is a good thing to have around this time… it is the general lunch time." She smirked.

"Okay, smart-aleck, would you like to meet me at Granny's?"

Emma grinned, "I will race you there." And with that she hung up and wiggled her nose, flashing herself across the street to the diner. She looked around about to victory dance when she saw Regina settled in a table already looking over the menu, "Hey! NO FAIR!" She said so the entire diner could hear.

"What's no fair, Swan?" The brunette knit her brows and looked at her lover faux-confused.

"You know, Queen!" She pointed at the brunette then looked over the bar of the diner to Ruby (she decided to keep the name over Red), "Rubes! How long has she been here?"

Ruby looked over to the Mayor then back to Emma, "Uhh…" She knit her brows, "Are we having a flash race again? Because I honestly don't know when she came in… probably a split second before you…"

"Why do you say that?"

Ruby pursed her lips to hide a smile, "Well, she always wins by a split second, Emma…"

Emma glared at the wolfish grin her friend couldn't hide, "She does not always win!"

"Yes, I do." Regina sing-songed across the diner.

Emma wiggled her nose and flashed to sitting across from her girlfriend, "You do not!"

"Yes I do—and," She waved her hand, putting a zipper on Emma's lips and zipped it shut so she could speak, "do you want to know why?"

"Mmmmhmm!" Emma tried to say something, but the zipper prevented it. She rolled her eyes and unzipped it—unzipping it effectively removed the zipper from her lips, "Why is that, my Queen."

Regina gave her a playful glare, "My Swan, it's because you have to wrinkle that cute little button nose of yours to flash from here to there… And I," she took a breath, "don't." She smirked.

Emma sat there a minute, "I still have more powers than you." It was her only comeback.

Regina raised her brows, "Wanna bet?"

"NO!" Ruby yelled at the two of them as she walked over to them to take their orders, "We are not betting on that subject again. Do you remember what happened last time?"

Both of them looked down, "Yes, Ruby." They both said.

"Okay." She took out her pad and paper, "What do you ladies want?"

After ordering, Ruby looked at Emma with a smirk and walked into the back.

Emma turned from the waitress to her girlfriend, "I'll be right back. Ruby wants to talk to me."

Regina gave her an odd look before her blonde girlfriend wiggled her nose and was gone.

Emma flashed into the back room, "What was that look for?"

Ruby jumped and turned around, "Do you have to flash everywhere?"

"It's way more fun." The blonde nodded.

"You're gonna get fat." Ruby stated plainly, "If you flash everywhere and keep eating like I know you do… it's going to happen."

"Who says I don't get plenty of exercise? Have you seen my girlfriend?"

Ruby raised her brows, "Nice. I'll bet Regina would love for me to tell her what you just said."

"No, I'll get in trouble!" Emma whined. She gave her bestie a look then asked her original question again, "What was that look you gave me for?"

"What look?"

"The one you gave before you left."

Ruby glanced around, quickly checking Emma's hands then to the floor and ceiling and either wall, making it look like she wasn't on a mission, "Nothing, I was just looking at you like I think you're gonna get fat if you keep eating like you do and flashing everywhere."

"Fine. Don't tell me." The blonde smirked, "And I'm not gonna get fat." She wiggled her nose and was gone.

Ruby shook her head and turned back to her task at hand.

"What did you tell her?" the Mayor's voice came from behind her, causing her to jump for the second time in five minutes.

Ruby growled a little and her lip curled, "You two need to stop doing that." She said once she controlled herself.

Regina smirked, "I'm sorry, my Puppy."

Ruby's nostrils flared and she growled some more, "I am not a puppy, and I am _definitely not_ your puppy."

Regina shook her head, "Oh of course you're not my puppy."

"Right."

"Unless it's a full moon."

"Right!—HEY!" The waitress stamped her foot.

Regina only smiled, "What did you talk about?" She changed the subject.

"I'm not your puppy."

"Okay." Regina nodded, "What did you and my girlfriend talk about?"

"How she's gonna get fat if she keeps flashing everywhere."

Regina smirked, "She won't get fat, believe me… We have a very…" she bit back her smile, "_Strict_ exercise regimen."

Ruby knit her brows, "Do I have a tattoo on my forehead that says please allude to your sex life?"

Regina bit her lip, "Sorry…"

"It's fine, Your Majesty." She turned back to her original job before saying, "When are you gonna do it?" She turned back around excited… if she was Regina's puppy, her tail would be wagging in this moment.

"I don't know…"

"Do it soon! It'll fall out sooner or later! I can't keep it in! I got a lot of stuff to hold in and worry about, I can't take the suspense."

Regina grinned, "Well, I guess I must do it tonight before the secret's out…" She gave the waitress one last smile before flashing out to the diner.

~0~0~0~0~0~

They had had a pleasant lunch before they decided to take a walk—mainly so Emma could really prove to Ruby that she wasn't gonna get fat. They had agreed on a date night in for the evening and Regina flashed to the high school to tell their son that he was going to want to spend the night somewhere else unless he wanted to be around for their date… He quickly turned away from his mother and started texting all his friends.

Regina got home first. She waved her hand as all the ingredients she would need to prepare their meal appeared before her on the counter. She loved cooking, she just didn't like standing in line at the grocery store; and since she'd gotten her powers back, she hadn't set foot in the place.

She just took their meal from the oven (and had just hidden the dessert) when Emma came through the front door. She walked into the kitchen, "Hey baby." She kissed her girlfriend and produced a red and white rose for her to take.

"Hello, my dear." She kissed her back, took the flower and smelled before she knit her brows in confusion, "You came through the door…?"

"Ruby scared me… I'm not ready to get fat yet… When we're old ladies that can hardly move… that's when I'll get fat, but not just because I can flash places…"

Regina grinned and kissed her again, "Oh my Swan… my precious, precious Swan." She nuzzled her precious Swan and hugged her tight.

"The hell's going on?" Emma asked.

"Can't a woman just want to cuddle?"

Emma looked at her, "What's going on?"

"Let's eat. I made lasagna."

Emma looked down at the counter and found the steaming, cheesy deliciousness that she was about to consume and nodded, "I'm still going to find out what's going on, but I will eat first."

Regina pointed to various utensils as she walked with Emma to the table and their plates soon came piping hot and perfectly served. She snapped her fingers and a bottle of wine pulled itself from the wine rack, uncorked itself and poured its contents in two glasses.

Regina kept reaching for what looked to Emma to be her hip. On the fourth time it happened, Emma said something.

"Queeny…?" She knit her brows, "Are you feeling alright? Your hip okay?"

"My hip?" She looked down as Emma indicated and understood, "I'm fine…" She took her fork and played with her lasagna, "Have you ever been incredibly nervous about something even know you know both logically and in your heart that everything will work out for the better?"

Emma grinned, "Yes."

"Really? When?"

"When I was trying to build the courage to ask you out."

Regina nodded as she thought about what she was going to do, "Well, that's fitting… poetic even…"

"What is?"

"I've been trying to ask you something for a while, but I can't seem to muster the courage…"

Emma cocked her head, "Well… Now you have to ask. Go on. Just be your blunt self."

Regina nodded, "Alright…" She took a deep breath, "Swan?"

"Yes Queen?"

"Marry me?" She took the ring from her pocket and shoved it over to her side of the table. It was white gold and had two swans touching beaks. The bottoms of their necks met as well, forming a heart and inside the heart was a crown frosted with the clearest diamonds. Diamonds also dusted the wings of the swans as they wrapped in a circled, creating the actual ring.

Emma stared at the ring for a full minute before she started grinning wide, "I guess my answer was rather poetic." She said as she took the ring and placed it on her left hand.

"I take that as a yes?" Regina asked cautiously.

Emma nodded as she pushed from her chair and magically scooted Regina's back so she could straddle her ne fiancée's lap, "That is a hell yes." She took Regina's face in her hands and kissed her. "I love you, Queen."

"I love you too, Swan." They kissed twice more before Regina sighed and hugged her tight, "Oh Ruby is going to be so relieved…"


End file.
